


the kids are not alright

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Miles is not a snail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids are not alright

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 1/1/15

Chris Miles is not a snail. He thinks it, though. He slithers through his own filth because he can, because he owns his own mess if he owns nothing else and there's control in his slimy chaos. She wishes he didn't carry his whole world on his back.  
  
Chris Miles is not a prince charming. Secretly, she thinks he could have been. If he had ever been the one to kiss her awake, and out of dreams of bones and pretty pixie fragilities there may never have been a poison apple for either of them to bite.  
  
Chris Miles tastes like old chewing gum and something salty-dark. She doesn’t think about that often. She thinks it’s not her secret to share.  
  
Chris Miles is made of rocket ships, firework hisses under smoke and sedated wonders. She likes the night time better, where she can feel the way he shines - not her frail sunlight but a thousand bursting stars.  
Chris Miles is a shadow figure, on the edge of every movement she makes, dancing around every corner she turns. She remembers when he used to be solid in her arms when the flat got too cold and the electric burnt out and he shoved all the blankets over her pale skin.  
  
Chris Miles is an angel. And she’s - breathing, maybe?


End file.
